


Riko’s massage

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Underwear, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chika comes to Riko’s house after idol practice and their bond gets stronger
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 9





	Riko’s massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UngentlemanlyConduct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngentlemanlyConduct/gifts).



Riko just got back home from idol practice. Chika came with her because she wanted some time with just her and not the other girls because she’s been bonding the most with chika than any of the other girls. Once they got into Riko’s bedroom, The orange haired girl saw that the redhead was having a hard time moving around so she asked, “what’s wrong Riko Chan?” 

“Oh, nothing, idol practice made my joints stiff for some reason” 

“Riko Chan, would you like me to give you a massage?”

“That would be nice, chika chan” the redhead replied back to the orange haired girl “hey would it be okay if I took off my skirt?” 

“Yes, why?”

“I just figured that it would be easier to massage my thighs that way”

“Yeah, you might as well take off your shirt too, so I can massage your shoulders better”

“Well since I’m going to get half naked, you should get half naked too”

“Fair enough”

And with that, Riko took off her school shirt and clipped off her school skirt to reveal her pink bra and underwear. Chika did the same except her bra and underwear set was orange. They both stared at each other, admiring each other’s feminine figures, since that’s the first time they saw a girl half naked before. After that, Chika said, “alright, Riko chan, lay down on your tummy so I can give you a massage!”

“Right, Chika Chan!”

So Riko did just that. Chika began by massaging her neck and Riko started moaning. Then started chika massaging her shoulder and back muscles with Riko moaning even more. Once chika was finished in that area, she got down to the best part, the waist/thighs. Chika saw thick Riko’s ass looked in those pink panties. But none the less, she rubbed her hips and thighs nice and easy. Riko was moaning like crazy now and to increase the pleasure, Chika slapped Riko’s thick ass and Riko let out a cute squeal. Once chika was done, she asked the redhead, “did you enjoy the massage?”

“Yes, it was wonderful, thank you, chika”

“No problem, Riko”

Riko flipped over on her back and said to the orange haired girl, “chika chan, lay down with me”

“Yes, Riko Chan” 

And so chika laid down right next to Riko and Riko turned on her tv. They were snuggling half naked together while watching tv together. Chika asked, “hey Riko Chan”

“Yes, chika chan?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes”

“Thought so, I love you too”

“Let’s be together forever, chika”

“I would like that, Riko”


End file.
